


Age

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks about age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Age

John woke up to find himself face to face with Ben. Yellow light was streaming onto the bed and it fell on Ben. Ben's hair was a mess and his face looked peaceful. Not for the first time John thought Ben looked like a kid. John fingers came up and brushed Ben's cheek.

Ben opened his eyes. 'Morning,' he said with a sleep roughened voice.

'Morning,' John answered.

Ben moved, throwing his leg over John's. John's cock twitched and he almost felt like a teenager again. He had dried come and bite marks on his stomach to prove it

'What you want to do today,' John asked.

Ben smirked. 'I can think of a few things.

Ben moved down the bed until his face was in front of John's half-hard cock that was covered by a white sheet. Ben mouthed John's cock and John hissed, even with a sheet between them Ben's mouth still made John harden.

Gripping the sheet, Ben pulled it down and John groaned as the soft fabric slid over his skin.

John's hips snapped up as Ben's tongue swirled over John's cock head. As Ben took John deep into his mouth, John laid back and rested his head on his pillow, gripping the mattress hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Even when he had been married the feeling of a warm mouth on his cock had been one of his favorite things.

After several moments of sliding his mouth up and down John's cock Ben backed off and started to suck on the head. Once again John's hopped snapped up and damn if the kid didn't suck him down.

John closed his eyes and came hard.

There might be an age difference between John and Ben, but it didn't matter to John's cock.


End file.
